I'm Simply Crazier
by littleparadox
Summary: Seorang Naruto Uzumaki bisa membuat Hinata Hyuuga gila. / A request from Tsukimori Raisa. / AU, SONGFICT.


**Natsumi is back with her stupid ficts! Kali ini fictku kupersembahkan buat nee-chanku, Tsukimori Raisa! Ini dia yang Raisa nee-chan tunggu, Songfictnya Crazier!**

**Kali ini NaruHina… Tadinya sih maunya batal bikin NaruHina, soalnya kan di It's Okay If You Don't Love Me (reviewnya, doong!) udah ada slight NaruHina. Tapi setelah kupikir, kayaknya Hinata itu benar-benar salting kalau udah deket sama Naruto, dan kalau kulihat lagi, salting itu ciri-ciri yang pas buat bikin Songfict Crazier (readers : sudah tahu, bego! *lemparin sandal*)! **

**Yak, enjoy my second songfict!**

* * *

"Untuk apa Ino-chan menyuruh semua anggota Drama Club berkumpul pagi-pagi begini?" Hinata bertanya pada dirinya sendiri sembari berlari menyusuri jalan kompleks perumahannya. Uap hangat terus-menerus keluar dari hidung dan mulutnya. Bulan Januari telah tiba, dan sebentar lagi liburan musim dingin akan usai. Namun ini masih seminggu sebelum masuk sekolah, dan untuk apa sang ketua club itu menyuruh setiap dan semua anggota Drama Club berkumpul di theatre Konoha High School?

Hinata memperlambat laju larinya melihat bahwa sekolah sudah dekat. Gadis berambut indigo tersebut menghela napas dan tersenyum, mengingat bahwa ia akan bertemu dengan teman-temannya.

"Awas, yang didepan sana!" sebuah teriakan kencang membuat Hinata menoleh kearah kanannya. Gadis itu melihat seorang lelaki berambut pirang memakai _roller blade_ sedang melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi kearahnya. Hinata segera bergerak, ingin menghindar, namun terlambat. Lelaki itu berteriak saat ia malah sudah berada didekat Hinata.

"KYAAA!!"

"U… UWAAH!!"

GUBRAK

Sang lelaki pirang ber_roller blade _dan si gadis pemalu berambut indigo bertabrakan dengan sukses.

"Go… Gomen! Aku sedang dalam perjalanan, tapi ternyata aku tak bisa menghentikan laju _roller blade_-ku dan aku…" si pemuda pirang sedang meminta maaf pada Hinata ketika ia menghentikan perkataannya, menyadari posisi mereka berdua yang cukup 'berbahaya'.

Mereka sedang ada dalam posisi yang sangat dekat. Hinata, yang terlalu malu sampai tak bisa berkata apa-apa, ada di bawah si pemuda pirang yang berposisi telungkup diatas Hinata. Ia menahan tubuhnya agar tidak menimpa si gadis manis, dan tentu saja, wajah mereka sangat dekat sekarang.

"Hey, wajahmu terlihat sangat _familiar_, ya…" pemuda tersebut mengerutkan keningnya.

"E… eh… aku…" Hinata tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Wajahnya yang penuh rona merah sudah tak bisa disembunyikan lagi dari pandangan si lelaki.

"Tunggu. Kau Hinata, kan? Betul! Tak salah lagi! Aku Naruto, lho! Uzumaki Naruto! Ingat tidak, Hinata-chan?"

"Na… ruto?"

* * *

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Crazier © Taylor Swift**

**I'm Simply Crazier © Natsumi Kohinata**

**Warning : AU, OOC**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rating : T**

**Pairing : Naruto U. x Hinata H.**

* * *

**A request from Tsukimori Raisa,**

* * *

**I'm Simply Crazier**

* * *

_I've never gone with the wind, just let it flow_

_Let it take me where it wants to go_

_Till you opened the door_

_And there's so much more_

_I'd never seen it before_

_I was tryin' to fly but I couldn't find wings_

_But you came along and you changed everything_

"Kebetulan sekali ya, bisa bertemu seperti ini!" Naruto terkekeh seraya menampakkan senyumnya, membuat wajah manis Hinata merona. Mereka berjalan pelan sepanjang lorong sekolah menuju Theatre. Setelah insiden _roller blade_ sebelumnya, Hinata mengetahui bahwa Naruto adalah sahabat masa kecilnya sebelum ia pindah ke Konoha. Pantas saja Naruto bisa mengenali Hinata dengan begitu cepat. Hinata ingat sewaktu ia masih kecil dulu, ia selalu mengikuti Naruto dan mengaguminya. Bahkan dikala SD, Hinata pernah tertangkap basah sedang memperhatikan Naruto oleh gurunya. Seluruh kenangan indah masa kecil mereka hampir saja memudar dari ingatan sang Hyuuga Heiress kalau saja kejadian tadi pagi tidak ada.

"I… iya, Naruto-kun." Hinata hanya bisa menjawab dengan suara kecil. Walau begitu, Naruto tetap bisa mendengarnya.

"Hahaha, kau masih belum berubah! Tetap manis, Hinata!" seru Naruto seraya mengacak rambut indigo halus Hinata. Hinata memperhatikan wajah pemuda itu lekat-lekat. Wajah jahil, rambut pirang, mata _sky blue-_nya yang menghipnotis Hinata dikala gadis itu menatapnya… _Dia juga masih sama_, batin Hinata.

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau bisa ada di Konoha, Naruto-kun?" Hinata bertanya saat mereka sudah ada didepan pintu masuk Theatre. Naruto menoleh dan tersenyum lebar.

"Kau akan tahu nanti, Hinata." Ujarnya sembari mendorong pintu lebar Theatre Konoha High School. Tampak beratus-ratus kursi berlapis kulit merah yang halus, berjejer dari atas kebawah membentuk barisan-barisan yang teratur. Terlihat sebuah panggung megah di ujung yang dibingkai oleh sepasang tirai merah yang besar. Pencahayaan yang luar biasa ikut mewarnai Theatre tersebut, sehingga tercipta suasana yang membuat orang sering berkata, 'Theatre adalah tempat keramat.'

Tampak pula di hadapan Hinata banyak anak sepantarannya. Seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang diikat tinggi membentuk _ponytail _berdiri diatas panggung, memegang sebuah papan jalan dan pensil. Disebelahnya tampak seorang laki-laki berambut hitam dan berekspresi kosong sedang melipat tangannya di dada mengawasi mereka semua. Sementara itu, sisa anggota Drama Club berkumpul didepan gadis dan laki-laki tersebut, duduk di kursi-kursi Theatre.

Mendengar langkah kaki, gadis pirang tersebut mendongak dan tersenyum. "Hinata, kulihat kau sudah bertemu dengan anggota baru kita." Ujarnya seraya menoleh kearah Naruto.

"I… Ino-chan… maksudmu… Naruto-kun…" Hinata sontak terkesiap. Matanya melebar. Wajahnya merona merah. Naruto? Drama Club? Berarti… ia akan bertemu dengannya setiap hari? Detak jantung Hinata sudah tidak karuan.

"Ah! Kau sudah berkenalan dengannya. Lebih bagus lagi." Ino menepuk tangannya dan menuruni panggung setelah menyerahkan clipboard ke laki-laki disebelahnya.

Naruto tersenyum lebar. "Tidak cuma berkenalan, Yamanaka senpai. Kami sudah bersahabat sejak kecil." Tukas Naruto sembari merangkul Hinata. Gadis berambut indigo tersebut malu bukan main.

Si gadis pirang terkikik kecil melihat adegan barusan. "Panggil aku Ino saja. Aku seangkatan denganmu, kok." Naruto mengangguk dengan semangat.

"Hei, Ino… semuanya sudah diabsen. Suigetsu dan Matsuri tidak datang hari ini." Lapor laki-laki yang tadi berdiri disebelah Ino, sekarang sudah berada disamping sang ketua Drama Club. Gadis pirang tersebut tersenyum puas mendengar ucapan temannya.

"_Great job_, Sai. _Thanks_." Ucapnya sopan. "Hei rambut pirang, ini Sai. Dia wakil Drama Club." Jelasnya pada Naruto. Sai menganggukkan kepalanya pelan, yang dibalas oleh anggukan pula oleh Naruto.

"Jadi, siapa namamu, _newcomer_?" tanya Sai seraya memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celana _jeans_ hitamnya.

Naruto sudah membuka mulutnya, hampir mengeluarkan suara ketika Sai menyela aksinya. "Tidak disini, _newbie_. Didepan sana. Perkenalkan dirimu, yang keras. Tidak ada kata malu bagi anggota Drama Club."

Sebuah senyuman khas muncul di wajah Naruto. "_No problem_!" serunya dalam perjalanan menuju panggung. Dinaikinya beberapa anak tangga, lalu ia berdiri diatas panggung. Ditariknya napas dalam-dalam, lalu ia berseru keras, "Namaku Naruto Uzumaki! Aku pindahan dari Suna. Senang berkenalan dengan kalian semua! Aku anggota baru Drama Club tahun ini, mohon bantuannya!" dan salam perkenalan ala Naruto Uzumaki ditutup dengan sebuah bungkukan hormat. Theatre Konoha High School dilanda keheningan, semuanya tak mampu berkata-kata.

Mendadak, seluruh Theatre penuh oleh gemuruh tepuk tangan. Ino tertawa kecil dan Sai tampak puas akan anggota baru Drama Club tahun ini. Beberapa anak lelaki menyerukan teriakan sambutan, dan tak sedikit pula wajah anak perempuan yang bersemu merah. Tak terkecuali Hinata, yang mungkin sudah berwajah semerah tomat sekarang.

_Selamat datang di Konoha High, Naruto-kun… _batin Hinata sembari tersenyum kecil.

--

_You lift my feet off the ground  
You spin me around  
You make me crazier crazier  
Feels like I'm falling and I  
I'm lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier, crazier, crazier_

"Hinata, boleh tolong antarkan fotokopian naskah drama ini ke ruang guru? Aku butuh tandatangan persetujuan Kurenai-sensei." Pinta Sai. Hinata mengangguk pelan dan mengucapkan 'baik' kecil, lalu ia segera mengangkat tumpukan kertas diatas meja Theatre. Kaki-kaki jenjangnya membawanya melewati koridor-koridor sunyi dikala jam pulang sekolah sudah lewat.

Sebuah pintu berdaun dua menanti Hinata di ujung koridor, dengan sebuah papan gantung bertuliskan 'Teacher's Room' meliuk indah di papan kayu tersebut. Hinata menarik napas panjang. Memang agak gugup dirasakannya ketika akan memasuki ruangan dimana seluruh pengajarnya berkumpul, mulai dari guru tampan yang diidolakan murid perempuan sampai guru killer mereka yang wajahnya carut-marut penuh bekas luka.

Dengan sebelah tangan menahan tumpukan naskah yang menggunung tinggi, Hinata mengulurkan tangan untuk membuka gagang pintu ruang guru. Sulit sekali membawa naskah sebanyak ini. Sesaat tangan Hinata goyah, membuat lembaran-lembaran kertas diatas tangannya bergetar hebat.

Hampir dihujani kertas, untung saja Hinata terselamatkan oleh tangan-tangan laki-laki yang dikaguminya.

"Hup," Naruto mengulurkan tangan kanannya untuk menahan gunung naskah tersebut. Tangan kirinya perlahan ikut mengangkat tumpukan kertas, membuat beban di tangan Hinata berkurang. Si bocah pirang tersebut tersenyum lebar. "Berat, ya?" sederet kata keluar dari mulutnya yang kelihatan tak pernah tertutup. Hinata tak bisa menjawab. Bibir gadis itu perlahan membuka, namun segera mengatup kembali tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Naruto menganggapnya sebagai sebuah 'Iya'.

"Buka pintunya saja, Hinata. Biar aku yang membawa ini." Ujar Naruto. Hinata mengangguk, kemudian membuka pintu ruang guru. Naruto menguatkan pegangannya, kemudian melangkah masuk diikuti Hinata.

"A… Ano, Kurenai-sensei… Ini fotokopian naskah drama yang terbaru, Sai-kun butuh tandatangan sensei." Jelas Hinata sesampainya mereka di meja guru pembimbing Drama Club, seorang wanita berambut ikal bermata merah. Sebuah papan nama bertuliskan 'Yuuhi Kurenai' terletak di mejanya. Dengan segera perhatian wanita itu beralih pada Hinata dan Naruto.

"Ah, baik. Arigatou, Hinata, Naruto! Nanti suruh saja seorang anak lelaki untuk mengambil ini kembali, ya." Jawab Kurenai lembut. Hinata dan Naruto mengangguk, kemudian mereka melangkah kembali ke Theatre.

"Huh, si Sai itu… kok bisa-bisanya sih ia membuatmu membawakan benda seberat itu?" gerutu Naruto sembari melangkah disamping Hinata. Hinata gelagapan. Memang sih, Sai membuatnya sedikit kewalahan. Namun, ia merasa tak enak untuk merasa kesal pada Sai. "Hinata, kau tak apa-apa kan, tadi?"

"Te… Tentu saja tak apa-apa, Naruto-kun." Hinata tersenyum senang. Bahagianya jika diperhatikan oleh orang lain.

"Habis, si Sai itu… kelihatannya ekspresinya kosong sekali. Aku tak pernah melihatnya tersenyum barang sekali saja. Lalu dia juga…" celoteh Naruto panjang lebar. Hinata samasekali tak berbicara sepatah katapun. Gadis itu hanya mengangguk kecil dan sesekali terkikik geli. Tak ingin ia mengakhiri saat-saat seperti ini. Rasanya ingin terus berada disamping Naruto, walaupun hanya sekadar untuk mendengarkan kicauannya.

Sedari tadi, detak jantung gadis itu bagai derap kaki kuda. Menderu cepat dengan tempo yang mungkin sudah tidak beraturan lagi. Helai rambut indigonya yang halus jatuh menutupi wajah manisnya. Naruto, yang mulai berhenti berbicara, menoleh pada gadis sahabat masa kecilnya itu.

"Hinata," panggil Naruto. Dalam sekejap, pandangan Hinata sudah mengarah pada laki-laki pirang tersebut. Siapapun pasti akan langsung menoleh ketika dipanggil pujaan hati.

"A… Ada apa, Naruto-kun?" Hinata membuka mulutnya, mengeluarkan suara halus yang terdengar merdu.

"Tidak ada apa-apa," Naruto menaruh kedua tangannya dibelakang kepalanya dengan santai. "Aku hanya ingin melihat wajahmu saja." Untaian kata yang mudah diucapkan bagi Naruto Uzumaki, namun bermakna sangat mendalam pada Hinata Hyuuga. Gugup, Hinata kembali menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hei, jangan menunduk lagi, dong." Tegur Naruto seraya tersenyum jahil. Hinata perlahan kembali melihat laki-laki tersebut. Tampak senyuman khas anak itu di wajah hangatnya. "Lihat sini. Kau itu manis, lho." Kembali Naruto memikat Hinata dengan ucapannya yang polos bagi lelaki itu namun cukup untuk membuat jantung gadis pemalu disebelahnya hampir meloncat keluar dari mulutnya.

Seorang Naruto Uzumaki bisa saja membuat Hinata Hyuuga gila.

--

_I watched from a distance as you  
Made life your own  
Every sky was your own kind of blue  
And I wanted to know how that would feel  
And you made it so real  
You showed me something that I couldn't see  
You opened my eyes and you made me believe_

Hinata mengusap rambut indigonya yang berkibar ditiup angin. Sepasang kaki jenjangnya yang dibalut stocking ungu lembut melangkah perlahan diantara rerumputan. Terusan lavendernya melayang diterpa angin sepoi-sepoi. Dihelanya napas dalam-dalam, menikmati angin musim semi.

Dilihatnya sekelebat bayangan rambut seseorang.

Pirang.

Dan saat itulah juga, Hinata tersenyum dan berjalan menuju orang itu.

Naruto merebahkan dirinya diatas rumput, dengan tangannya disilangkan dibelakang kepalanya. Dibukanya mulutnya dan ia menguap lebar-lebar. Nyaris saja lelaki itu tertidur kalau saja ia tidak menyadari kedatangan Hinata. Ditolehkannya kepalanya kebelakang.

Matanya melebar kegirangan, dan dalam sekejap ia tersenyum. "Hinata?"

"Na… Naruto-kun… sedang apa disini?" Hinata membungkuk, mempersempit jarak antara dirinya dan Naruto. Laki-laki itu hanya menghela napas malas. Hinata mendekati Naruto perlahan, dan duduk disampingnya. Menunggu jawaban bocah pirang itu.

"Tidak, Hinata… aku hanya sedang menikmati hidup, kok."

"Hi… dup?"

Naruto hanya tersenyum hangat. Diulurkannya sebelah tangannya untuk mengacak rambut Hinata pelan. "Kau tahu, Hinata? Ada juga saat kita harus menarik napas dan melupakan segala sesuatu, lalu memejamkan mata dan ikut berlalu saja bersama angin." Tuturnya pelan sembari memejamkan kedua mata _sky blue_-nya. Hinata hanya memiringkan kepalanya, berusaha mencerna perkataan Naruto baik-baik.

"Maksud Naruto-kun…"

"Hidup hanya sekali, Hinata." Potong Naruto halus. "Kau tak ingin menyesal pada akhir cerita."

Hinata tertegun. Gadis itu hanya terdiam, lalu menempelkan dagunya dikedua lututnya. Di otaknya masih berputar banyak pertanyaan tentang perkataan Naruto. Kenapa tiba-tiba ia mengatakan sesuatu yang begitu rumit? Hidup?

Detik-detik berlalu, dan hanya ada keheningan diantara Naruto dan Hinata. Hanya suara rumput yang bergesek dengan angin yang menghiasi harmoni indah kebersamaan mereka berdua.

"Ahm… Hinataaa…" Erangan Naruto membuat Hinata tersentak dari lamunannya. Apa tak salah pendengarannya, baru saja Naruto menggumamkan namanya? Segera ia menoleh kearah anak tersebut. Benar saja. Sang Uzumaki muda tengah berada ditengah alam mimpinya. Entah apa yang ada didalam otaknya sekarang, tetapi yang pasti, bocah itu telah menyebutkan nama Hinata. Dan, seperti biasa, wajah Hinata penuh rona merah muda.

Dengan senyum menghias wajah manisnya, Hinata turut memejamkan kedua mata lavendernya. Menikmati moment yang berharga baginya. Angin semilir kembali bertiup, membelai wajahnya dan memainkan rambut indigonya.

Terkadang, hanya terdiam seperti ini… terasa begitu nyaman dan damai.

--

_You lift my my feet off the ground  
You spin me around  
You make me crazier crazier  
Feels like I'm falling and I  
I'm lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier, crazier, crazier_

"Lee, ulur talinya! Mataharinya terpasang terlalu tinggi! Oh, Kiba, arah cahaya _spotlight_ yang kau atur sedikit miring. Bisa tolong betulkan? Bagian _property_, apakah mahkota kerajaannya sudah siap? Tenten dan bagian _wardrobe_, tolong buat gaun Vanessa seanggun mungkin! Suigetsu, aku masih butuh soundtrack untuk lagu utama!" sedari tadi suara sopran tinggi Ino membahana di Theatre. Walau pementasan besar mereka masih dua minggu lagi, namun mereka tetap bekerja secepat yang mereka bisa. Tipikal Ino, _fast and perfect_.

Hinata sendiri sekarang sedang sibuk merancang set untuk bagian klimaks drama. Ditarikannya pensilnya diatas kertas, perlahan membentuk sebuah sketsa indah. Pandangan mata gadis itu bergantian beralih dari kertas sketsa dan anak lelaki tak jauh diseberangnya yang sedang mengecat salah satu bagian dari set panggung.

"Naruto, ya?" sebuah suara datar sontak mengagetkan Hinata. Cepat-cepat Hinata menoleh kebelakang. Seorang lelaki berambut _deep blue, spiky _di bagian belakang telah berdiri di sampingnya. Hinata mengenali lelaki itu dengan baik. Sasuke Uchiha, penanggung jawab bagian _scenery_. Dengan kata lain, Sasuke adalah atasan Hinata.

"A-ano… Sasuke-kun…" Hinata kehilangan kata-kata, mengingat dirinya tertangkap basah sedang memperhatikan Naruto. Sasuke hanya tersenyum setengah meledek.

"Si Dobe itu temanku saat SMP," tutur Sasuke dingin. Hinata sempat tertegun sesaat sebelum Sasuke melanjutkan, "Dia justru jauh lebih bodoh sekarang."

Hinata kembali menengok kearah Naruto. Laki-laki itu sekarang tengah meninggalkan jejak cat di wajah Shikamaru. Sebuah senyum meliuk di bibir Hinata.

Sasuke menutup matanya sejenak, lalu menghela napas. "Namun, dia laki-laki yang bisa diandalkan." Hinata langsung menatap Sasuke. Lelaki berwajah _stoic_ tersebut tak memperdulikan. "Dia sangat perhatian padamu."

Hinata segera menunduk. Begitu mendengar kalimat terakhir yang meluncur keluar dari mulut Sasuke, hatinya kembali berdebar sangat kencang. Naruto memperdulikannya? Dan setahu Hinata, Sasuke tak pernah sekalipun berbohong, kecuali untuk kepentingan pribadinya, mungkin. Gadis meneguk ludahnya berkali-kali, dan ia menunduk untuk menyembunyikan rona wajahnya yang sangat-amat merah sekarang. Dirasakannya panas menjalar ke wajahnya. Ingin ia mengatakan sesuatu kepada Sasuke, namun suaranya tak kunjung keluar. Setelah agak tenang, gadis itu berbalik ingin menatap Sasuke. Namun, yang dicari telah menghilang entah kemana. Hinata kembali terpaku menatap kertas sketsanya.

Sebuah tangan terulur tepat didepan wajahnya. Perlahan, Hinata mendongak keatas. Wajah seorang Naruto Uzumaki terlihat, lengkap dengan cengiran khasnya yang hampir selalu Hinata lihat saat bertemu dengan sang Uzumaki muda.

"Kau terlihat agak bosan," tukas Naruto. Hinata tak dapat berkata-kata. Naruto kembali melanjutkan, "Mau ikut?"

"Ka-Kabur, maksudmu?" perlahan, Hinata mengecilkan volume suaranya. Naruto mengangguk dengan senyum jahilnya.

Hinata tampak berpikir sejenak. Apakah tak apa jika ia meninggalkan tugasnya? _Well_, sebenarnya sih tak masalah, lantaran sketsanya sudah rampung. Ditinggalkannya lembaran kertas tersebut disebelah clipboard Ino, lalu dilemparkannya sebuah senyum pada Naruto yang segera menarik tangannya keluar dari Theatre, kabur dari pengawasan Ino dan Sai.

Setelah berlari agak jauh, Naruto memperlambat laju larinya. Mereka sampai di pintu belakang sekolah yang menghubungkan selasar dengan halaman belakang sekolah. Laki-laki pirang itu membuka pintu kayu tersebut.

"Kau tahu tempat ini kan, Hinata?" Naruto berujar sementara melepas gandengannya dari tangan mungil Hinata. Gadis itu hanya tersenyum. Walaupun tak sama persis, namun pohon besar di halaman sekolah memang mirip dengan lokasi pertemuan mereka berdua untuk pertama kalinya. "Waktu itu kita masih SD, kan?"

Hinata tertawa kecil, mengingat sebuah kenangan masa kecil yang sulit dilupakan. "Kita harusnya sedang menyusun puzzle kebersamaan bersama anak-anak lain di aula, tetapi akhirnya kita malah bertemu di pohon seperti ini." Dengan tatapan rindu, Hinata menatap pohon besar dihadapannya lekat-lekat. "Aku menangis karena takut, dan kau tersesat," gadis tersebut menyentuh bibir bawahnya, memasang pose mengingat-ingat. "Dan ujung-ujungnya, kita malah berdan—"

Ucapan Hinata terputus oleh aksi Naruto, sama seperti yang ia lakukan tadi di Theatre. Naruto mengulurkan tangannya pada Hinata. "Kau mau mencobanya satu kali lagi?" ajak laki-laki pirang itu. Hinata mengangkap jelas maksud Naruto : berdansa. "_Shall we?"_

Dengan senyum manis dan semburat merah muda memenuhi pipinya, Hinata mengangguk pelan.

Dan disanalah mereka, ditengah jam ekskul, di halaman belakang sekolah yang sepi, mengitari kembaran pohon kenangan mereka berdua : berdansa. Kedua tangan saling bersentuhan, kaki-kaki jenjang melangkah sesuai tempo yang dibentuk gesekan rumput dan semilir angin, dihiasi daun-daun yang berguguran. Waktu seakan tak pernah berjalan lagi. Si gadis pemalu berambut indigo terlena dalam pesona laki-laki dihadapannya. Sepasang mata _sky blue_ itu seakan menghipnotisnya. Tak berkedip, Hinata menatap wajah Naruto lekat-lekat.

_Ohhhh  
Baby you showed me what livin' is for  
I don't wanna hide anymore  
Oh Ohh_

_You lift my feet off the ground  
You make me crazier, crazier  
Feels like I'm falling and I  
I'm lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier, crazier, crazier_

"Na… Naruto-kun," panggil Hinata, masih ditengah tarian kecil mereka. "Aku… hanya berpikir,"

"Katakan, Hinata." Naruto menatap Hinata dalam.

"Kenapa… waktu itu bisa-bisanya kita malah berdansa?" Tanya Hinata. Gadis itu menelan ludahnya, sedikit was-was Naruto akan tersinggung.

"Tidak tahu." Ujar Naruto. "Waktu itu, aku hanya ingin menghiburmu saja."

"Dari tangisku?" Hinata mengerutkan dahinya.

"Tepat." Bibir Naruto meliuk membentuk senyum khasnya. Hinata tersenyum dan menundukkan kepalanya. Tarian mereka telah selesai, namun kedua tangan Hinata masih mengait di leher Naruto. "Hinata? Kau tak apa-apa?"

Hinata menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, Naruto-kun," kilahnya halus. "Aku hanya ingin kita seperti ini… sedikit lebih lama lagi."

Permintaan yang aneh memang, bagi seorang Hinata Hyuuga yang pemalu dan sering gugup. Akan tetapi, Naruto tersenyum dan melingkarkan kedua lengannya di pinggang Hinata. Disentuhkannya dahinya ke dahi Hinata yang tertutup poni indigo yang halus.

"_You made me crazier, Naruto-kun."_ Gumam Hinata pelan, namun terdengar jelas di telinga si bocah pirang. Di sisi lain, laki-laki itu hanya tersenyum.

_Crazier_

--

"Sai, sudah kubilang ada yang terjadi diantara mereka, kan?" Ino tersenyum puas dari balik jendela pintu belakang. Sai hanya mencibir kesal.

"Tch."

"Jangan coba untuk kabur, _pay up_."

Dengan amat-sangat terpaksa, Sai menyerahkan entah-berapa lembaran 100 Ryo.

"Kyaa! Akhirnya aku bisa beli jacket lucu itu, deh! Arigatou, Sai!" Jerit Ino sebelum berbalik dan kembali ke Theatre. "Sudah kubilang, jangan pernah bertaruh denganku!"

**-END-**

**So… done!**

**Giman menurut kalian? Gaje, ya? Natsumi sudah mabok laptop, ga tega kalo Raisa nee-chan nunggu lama. Laptop nyala nonstop 6 jam! Gyaa! **

**Anyways, I need your review!**

**See you next fict! **

**Chao!**

**P.S : Click the review button, I BEG YOU!**


End file.
